Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (HTForever333)
Roles Starring *Dast Featuring *Nails *Chills *Thorny *Hooter Appearances *Sniffles *Petunia *Misha *Nina (Green) Plot Dast and Nails play telephone by attaching two tin cans together with strings. Dast tries talking to Nails several times, but Nails keeps telling him to move back. Eventually, Dast reaches the end of the string and, upon pulling on it, snaps the line. He next attempts playing telephone by connecting two coffee cups. Unfortunately, Dast filled the cups with coffee and Nails, not knowing this, scalds himself when he brings the cup up to his ear. Finally, Dast hands Nails a pepper grinder while taking a barrel for himself. Dast yells into the barrel, which sends a sound wave down the line and causes pepper to fly in Nails' nose. The ground pepper causes him to sneeze and the force of the sneeze through the barrel knocks Dast down. Dast sits up in a daze, blood coming out of his ears. Concerned, Nails runs over and panickingly shouts at Dast to see if he's okay, but from Dast's point of view, we can't here a single thing, indicating he's now deaf. Dast goes to Sniffles, the doctor, for help. Sniffles looks into one of Dast's ears, seeing nothing but blood. Sniffles prescribes an ear horn for Dast, which helps him hear again. While walking on the street, he comes across Misha who is playing a trombone for money. Dast listens through his ear horn and tries to place a coin in a hat by Misha, but it rolls out of his hands and into the road. He runs to retrieve it just as Chills, driving a ice truck, approaches. He honks his horn, but his warning falls on deaf ears. While screeching to a halt, Chills hits a pothole, flips his truck, hits and kills Misha, and crashes in a mangled flaming wreck. Dast gets his coin and puts it in the hat before noticing the wreck. He takes the coin he gave Misha (as well as the hat) and uses it to call the hospital in a phone booth. Petunia answers the phone, but because Dast can't hear, he doesn't respond to her. She hangs up the phone and Dast tries dialing again as Chill's truck explodes, sending pieces of him flying at the phone booth. Dast returns home and doesn't realize his security alarm has gone off. He mixes batter in a mixer, oblivious to the numerous appliances in his home that are making noise. He sees the scene of the crash on the evening news and turns up the volume, but he still can't hear the report. He gets an idea and attaches large speakers to his TV, which are so loud they shake the walls of Thorny's home next door. Meanwhile, Thorny is fast asleep, dreaming about walking through a beautiful meadow. The noise of the alarms carries itself over to Flippy's house. He dreams that the evil version of himself chases down the good version of himself. His evil self slices him up in the blades of his helicopter. Thorny then wakes up shrieking in sheer terror, making the whole background shake worse and immediately emerge to his evil side. He carries an axe and rings Dast's doorbell, Dast can't hear it though all the alarms. Irritated, Thorny throws his axe down and starts to throw rocks at Dast's window, trying to draw his attention. He then swings a spiked log through the wall of Dast's house, narrowly missing Dast as he bends down to pick up a cake slice he dropped. Exhausted, Thorny doesn't notice the backswing of the spiked log and gets hit. Dast leaves his house, wearing a party hat and carrying a birthday cake in the basket of his bicycle. Thorny follows Dast in his helicopter, trying to slice Dast in the blades the same way he did to himself in his dream. As he draws closer, however, he imagines Dast turning into the good version of himself laughing and waving hello. Holding back tears, Thorny snaps out of his trance and pulls up on the controls, losing control of the helicopter and flying towards Hooter's house. Hooter, hearing the helicopter, goes outside and recoils when he sees Thorny's approaching helicopter. It crashes into the side of Hooter's house, but only one of the blades gets stuck, leaving Hooter and Thorny unharmed. Thorny jumps down and they laugh nervously about the incident, when the helicopter begins moving. Before they can get out of the way, Hooter and Thorny are killed by the tail blades of the helicopter, causing them to get sliced to pieces. Dast arrives at this moment and, seeing what has happened, begins calling for help on a tin can attached to a string. Before the episode ends, he gets a busy signal. Deaths *Misha is killed by Chills' truck. *Chills dies in a truck explosion. *Thorny and Hooter are sliced by the rotor blade of Thorny's helicopter. Category:Fan version episodes Category:HTForever333's Episodes